


not by the moon (oh really?)

by Krezh12



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: All of them are the best let's recognize that, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mark-hyung......He is simply the best, Park Jinyoung is actually an alien, Yeah guys but really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: А Джексон уже давно всем говорил, что Джинен пришелец. Конечно, ему не верили (а зря)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	not by the moon (oh really?)

Это был первый раз в жизни, когда Джексон думал, что бросаться с места в карьер — не лучшая идея. Джинена можно было победить только его же методами — молча, планомерно, не оставив ни шанса на отступление. По правде сказать, это всё стоило Джексону очень, очень, _очень_ многих усилий (и Марку тоже — и хотя в прямом смысле платил за телефонные звонки всегда Джекс, Марку стоило очень, очень, _очень_ многих усилий каждый вечер слушать, что Джинен «полюбому пришелец, даже если у него вот такая задница. Марк, _особенно_ , если у него такая задница»).

У Джексона было очень много причин думать так, как он думал. Например: Джинен поздравил маму Джексона с днем рождения в их первый год знакомства — боже, он помнил число и год свадьбы родителей Югема! Он слишком много знал о каждом из них, и, причем, все знания копились в его голове не хаотично, как куски мусора (как у всех _нормальных_ людей), а упорядоченно и структурированно. Выходило, что он _не_ нормальный. Или с другой планеты. К сожалению, Джексон попался на удочку и первое время думал, что дело в первом.

Окей, ещё он слишком хорошо выглядел. В смысле _слишком_ хорошо. Всегда. Джинен попал под дождь — у него не изменилась укладка, Джинен помогал Джебому таскать коробки во время переезда — он не вспотел. Джинен пил мало и редко-редко, и только тогда, когда считал, что собравшаяся компания достойна его присутствия; Джинен не курил; Джинен вообще не задротил в видеоигры (я согласен, вот это уже серьезное заявление, не задротить — это вообще как? — согласился с Джексоном Ендже. Боже, храни Ендже).

Если Джинен решал позволить миру ослепнуть от чистоты своей белой рубашки — никогда не было такого, чтобы у него смялся воротник или расстегнулась лишняя пуговица. За исключением тех случаев, когда он _специально_ их расстегивал. С той или иной целью. Джексон не хочет признавать, что его попытка по изобличению Джинена номер триста восемьдесят три провалилась лишь потому, что на середине спора Джексон залип на кожу Джинена в треугольнике расстегнутых пуговиц и потерял мысль.

Иногда Джексон представлял себе, как в качестве эксперимента над инопланетной идеальностью выбьет Джинена на челлендж по отжиманиям: интересно, после этого рубашка с белым воротничком будет также идеально на нем сидеть? (Иногда Джексон представлял себе, как в качестве эксперимента — видимо, над собой — суёт горячую ладонь Джинену в штаны: интересно, они сначала помогут друг другу кончить, а потом подерутся, или наоборот?).

Самым глупым было то, что весь разоблачающий Джинена (по плану Джексона) список был похож на список «топ-1000 причин, почему он мне нравится» (и это уже был план самого Джинена. Ну конечно, был. Джексон всегда замечал расставленные им ловушки). 

И ловушки работали, потому что Джексон отрицал, что он влюблен в Джинена, но уже буквально все успели сказать ему, как он влип. Даже Бэм. А вообще-то друзья должны льстить друг другу, когда дело касается их недостатков.

Джексон тоже придумал ловушку. Топ-1000 причин, почему он пришелец (признай, тебе просто нравится представлять, что у него есть тентакли, — доверительно сообщил ему Марк. Даже Марк. А он вообще-то самый нормальный хён. Был. До этого случая). Ну и что, хорошо, может быть, Джексону это и нравилось. Хорошо, может быть, ему нравился Джинен.

Иногда Джексону казалось, что он тоже ему нравился. Иногда Джинен смотрел на него так, как будто хотел съесть (хорошо-хорошо, найдите себе комнату, — посоветовал ему однажды Джебом прямо при всех, когда они ужинали все вместе и Джинен отошел налить себе воды после их с Джексоном безмолвного, но _очень_ красноречивого поединка глазами и палочками для еды в общей тарелке для морепродуктов. Господи, Джинен пил воду! Не виски, не соджу, не колу, не сок. _Даже этого_ всем всё ещё было недостаточно? — Если после ты окажешься жив, значит мы все поймем, что у вас был секс. Если окажется, что он тебя съел... что ж, значит мы поймем, что в случае с джиненом «так бы тебя и съел» — это не метафора. А ещё то, что, возможно, он всё-таки и пришелец. Но тебе уже будет всё равно. И ты всё равно этого никогда не узнаешь.

_Вот почему_ Марк был хорошим хёном. После этого они с Джейби начали драться (кататься по полу — больше подходило под описание, потому что с Джебомом Джексон никогда не мог бить в полную силу, а ещё отросшие волосы Джебома попали Джексону в рот, и он начал смеяться, и Джебом начал смеяться тоже, потому что с Джексоном Джебом никогда не мог долго продолжать строить из себя взрослого). 

Примерно в тот момент, когда Джексон с триумфом устроился у него на бёдрах, вернулся Джинен. Джебом выбрал эту секунду, чтобы зажать вскинувшего руки в победном жесте Джексона подмышками и подмять его под себя. Джинен смерил их обоих ужасным, страшным, транслирующим позор и разрушения взглядом. Этот взгляд никак не отличался от его обычного выражения лица. Потом он ушёл и Бэм Бэм присвистнул.

Хорошо, что Джексон пережил неизбежный краш по Джебому ещё в 2018. Он всегда выбирал себе самые крышесносные челленджи. Безответно влюбиться в лучшего друга? Выполнено. Безответно влюбиться в лучшего друга-пришельца? В процессе.

Джексон перестал смеяться, обернулся ему вслед и вздохнул. Джебом, извиняясь, почесал его по коленке. 

Ловушка Джексона была в том, что Джинен по законам жанра должен был рано или поздно спалиться — и не так, чтобы все решили, что это очередная фантазия Джексона, а по-настоящему. Джексон был упрямым. И добрым. Он любил помогать.

Он уснул с телефоном на животе, пока ждал Джинена из душа, спрятавшись у него под кроватью. (Это фиаско, братан, — сказал Бэм. Он догадался бы, что что-то не так, даже по тому, что ты всю ночь был онлайн, — сказал Ендже. Боже, хён, ты хотя бы выключил звук? — спросил Югём. Джексон не знал, почему до сих пор их слушает).

Джинен должен был проколоться, когда отправлял бы на свою базу зашифрованное сообщение, или когда на него прыгнула бы соседская кошка, почувствовав в нём инопланетную сущность, или когда он не успел бы убрать зеленую антенну, растущую у него изо лба, и в этот момент кто-то зашел бы в кухню и её заметил.

Ловушка Джексона распространялась на самого Джексона — он врезался в Джинена (три раза, включая тот раз, когда на бедрах у Джинена было только одно полотенце — и это тоже, видимо, классика жанра), три раза засыпал, пока ждал его в самых укромных местах (три раза после этого у него болела спина и шея, олл ин клюзив, спасибо большое) и десять раз позорился перед незнакомцами (пытаясь кинуть в него резиновую поющую утку в торговом центре, но это была идея Югема, давайте признаемся). Кстати, в тот раз под кроватью он обнаружил, что к утру у него появилась подушка, а ещё куда-то исчезли носки. Носки, аккуратно свернутые (ещё один пункт: Джинен был слишком аккуратным. Во всем), обнаружились рядом с ним, но ещё больше рядом, чем с ним — с кроватью Джинена. Новая ловушка Джинена была в том, что спалился сам Джексон. Это точно фиаско: я качок и свэг, посмотри, у меня носки с пикачу. С другой стороны, Джинен о нём позаботился — в смысле Джинен. Позаботился. Выходило, что он цундере (сказал Марк). Или слишком ранимый, и не хочет, чтобы ему разбили сердце (сказал Югем, но Джексон прощал детей и не осуждал их). Нет, он всё-таки реальная сволочь (сказал Бэм. Боже, храни Бэма. И Ендже). Знаешь, иногда я переживаю за него и его друзей (шепотом поделился Джебом. А он вообще-то был лучшим другом Джинена). 

Он пришелец (сказал Джексон, но его уже не слушали. Он сказал это примерно сотый раз. За этот час).

Джинена нельзя было напоить, нельзя поймать на горячем, нельзя подставить и спровоцировать — Джексон выбрал лучшую тактику: ставить всё. Он был честным, упрямым, живым и очень настойчивым (а ещё качком и гордостью Поднебесной и просто красавчиком, но это из-за риса, зеленого чая и витаминов, но он не скрывал). Если задуматься, Джинен напал на серьезного противника.

— Я считаю, что ты пришелец, Джинен. Это правда? — сказал он голосом прокурора, смотря ему прямо в глаза сложив на груди руки. До этого они все вместе поужинали и выпили — не воду, они же нормальные — а потом ещё выпили, так что Джексон мог спокойно выяснять отношения, зная, что все уже плывут и смотрят тайский слезливый фильм с подгончика Бэма, лёжа друг на друге. Или подслушивая через стену (их Джексон тоже не судил, потому что сам так бы и сделал).

Джинен повторил позу (первое правило хорошего парламентера) и сжал губы. Это был первый раз, когда он опустил взгляд. Потом он поднял его, слова давались ему тяжело, но он сказал:

— Да. Это так.

И всё.

И всё? Никаких кошек, никаких щупалец, никаких отрицаний? И даже драки не будет? Джексон даже как-то подрастерялся, потому что не был к такому готов. А потом растерялся окончательно, потому что понял: вот она причина Джинена. Вот где прокол. Он не мог врать. 

Это объясняло, почему он мало разговаривал, это объясняло, почему он мало улыбался, редко смеялся, не заводил лишних знакомств и вел себя... так. О.

Ощущалось это так, как будто сейчас заиграет тревожная музыка и из ниоткуда появится бластер и Джексон отправится на небеса, потому что он теперь слишком много знает. Или заиграет романтичная музыка и они признаются друг другу в любви, потому что он знает, но _недостаточно_.

— Зачем ты прилетел? — спросил Джексон, не выдержав. Ну и ещё потому что, вообще-то, это был логичный вопрос. Но сразу после этого он почувствовал, что что-то стало неправильным, потому что это походило на развязку истории. А он почему-то не хотел, чтобы Джинен уходил.

— Мне поручили уничтожить землю, — просто ответил тот своим обычным голосом, как будто ничего необычного не произошло. Но оно произошло, потому что сказав это, он обвел глазами комнату и улыбнулся. У Джексона внутри где-то закоротило. Раньше Джинен никогда не улыбался ему. — Но я передумал, — добавил Джинен, остановившись взглядом на Джексоне. Так, как будто он был центром всего. Так, как будто это всё объясняло.

Видимо, Джинен берег человеческие функции, чтобы когда-нибудь их можно было использовать по-максимуму и, видимо, _когда-то_ — это значит сейчас. Он всё ещё улыбался, но эта улыбка не значила «я побью тебя» (как когда Бэм стащил у него подушку), не значило «я сверну тебе шею» (как когда Югем опрокинул на его лучший пиджак неотстирывающийся карри-соус с перцем чили), не значило «я побью тебя и сверну тебе шею, но чуть позже» (как когда Джексон… когда? Всегда). Это вообще ничего не значило. В смысле настолько ничего не значило, что значило всё.

В уголках глаз у него появились морщинки и глаза были… теплыми-теплыми, темными, и это был лучший момент, чтобы начать целоваться. Поэтому Джексон спросил:

— А как же вся эта штука про «я знаю Джебома уже миллион лет»? Или... Подожди... 

— Да, — ответил Джинен с этим своим жутким выражением лица, которое в равной форме подходило под «да, он тоже прилетел на землю вместе со мной миллион лет назад, чтобы всех уничтожить» и «да, я заставил его думать, что мы уже очень долго знакомы».

Обе мысли пускали по спине холодок. Слава Богу, Джексон водился с Джиненом, а значит, успел нажраться льда на тысячу таких мыслей вперед. Это заставило его вернуться к тому, о чём он думал еще одну мысль назад — то есть мысли о том, что у Джинена в глазах был ебучий пожар. Сейчас это не было ничем мягким — Джинен врубил обогреватель на полную и ждал, даст Джексон заднюю или нет. Вот тут Джексон улыбнулся — господи, Джинен изучал его самого столько же, сколько и он его. Конечно же, он знал, что Джексон бесстрашный отморозок. И особенно, когда хотел произвести впечатление. И особенно — когда это Джинен.

А он _очень_ хотел. И чтобы показать Джинену, что он теперь не отвертится, он наконец-то толкнул его к стене (конечно, перед этим подставив руку, чтобы поймать его затылок, потому что до Джинена хотелось доебываться, но ещё — заботиться. А ещё потому что он джентльмен. Прав был Бэм. Они по уши в дерьме). Джинен вздрогнул. Теперь глаза Джексона были темными. Джинен положил ладони ему на бедра и повел вниз — а потом поменял их местами и поднял Джексона под коленями. Пришла очередь Джексона вздрогнуть. Чтобы поднять кого-то с такими железными бедрами, как его собственные, нужен был реально биг дик. Жалко, что Джексон не проверял это утверждение (всё еще). 

Джинен очень жадно сглотнул. Джексон выругался и наконец лизнул его нижнюю губу и язык. 

— Я никому не скажу, — сказал он, потому что всё понял. Всё, что делал Джинен, было впервые. И он выбрал Джексона. Эта мысль была важнее всего остального. Джексон тоже выбрал. — У тебя есть щупальца? — специально невпопад спросил он. А ещё потому что, вообще-то, это был тоже логичный вопрос.

— Хотел бы, чтобы у меня они были? — спросил Джинен. Господи. — Я никому не скажу, — пообещал Джинен, и Джексон понял, что он понял, запрокинул голову и начал очень громко смеяться. Джинен засмеялся тихо, упершись ему в плечо. А потом они одновременно запустили пальцы друг другу в волосы (у Джексона тоже был биг дик. К счастью, Джинен уже начал проверять утверждение). 

— Джинен не пришелец! — громко заорал слишком довольный собой Джексон на следующее утро (боже, у вас реально был секс, — застонал Джебом).

Слишком довольный Джинен тоже стоял на кухне и поймал взглядом глаза Джексона. И ухмыльнулся. Джексон тоже на него _посмотрел_. И усмехнулся в ответ.

— И так каждый божий день! — заорали Бэм с Марком, Югемом и Ендже в один голос.

(Но их тоже уже не слушали).


End file.
